1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to an image forming apparatus having a developing device assembly using a corona charge device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, image forming apparatuses are devised to form an image on a printing medium according to input image signals. Examples of image forming apparatuses include printers, copiers, fax machines, and devices combining functions thereof.
In operation of an image forming apparatus, a laser beam is irradiated to a uniformly charged photoconductive medium according to a predetermined control signal, so as to form an electrostatic latent image. As the electrostatic latent image is developed into a visible image and in turn, the developed image is transferred to a printing medium, formation of an image is completed.
A corona charge device is used to uniformly charge a surface of the photoconductive medium. However, byproducts generated while the corona charge device performs corona discharge may be adsorbed to the surface of the photoconductive medium, thus preventing formation of a normal image.
Therefore, various methods have been tested to prevent formation of defective image due to the discharge byproducts generated by the corona charge device.